Remus and Tonks Forever
by ishani220396
Summary: What happened after harry and remus fought ... lots of remus and tonks fluff...
1. Remus

**I am a huge fan of the REMUS and TONKS love story …. N I realized that there isn't much of them after harry and remus had a fight …so I decided to make one on my own .. hope you enjoy it .. **

"_The person who taught me to fight dementors …is a COWARD_"

The words echoed in Remus's mind long after Harry said them . He was angry frustrated and aggravated . Not with Tonks … never with Tonks not even with Harry but with himself.

At the start of the day he was so sure of himself. He had left Tonks at her parents place, where she would be safe and so would the baby ..his baby be safe and he would be with Harry doing whatever Dumbeldore ordered Harry to do . But now his head was more muddled up than ever.

He missed Sirius badly. If there was anyone who could make him see sense it would be Sirius. He pulled out his wand in despair and burnt a few hedges and leaves and then decided to apparate to the Burrows. If there was anyone who could offer some guidance it would be MOLLY WEASLY!

**Don't worry won't keep them apart for long …. **


	2. Tonks

**A bit of tonks …. I know it's a bit short … bt it's the best I could do till now .. **

****_Remus left her ! He left her when she needed him the most … Why couldn't he understand that it didn't matter to her whether he was a werewolf or not ! Nor did it matter matter whether it made her an outcas! All she wanted was him! _

Tonks placed her hand softly on her stomach. How could he leave the child growing in her ? It was his child _… their child_… Damnnit! All she wanted to do was to curl up in hsis arms and go off to sleep. She broke down. Wept her eyes out.

She didn't even realize when her mother entered with a tray of hot tomato soup and some bread rolls.

"Nymphdora dear, have some soup.. Please …. "

"Mum how many times do I need to tell you DO NOT CALL ME THAT! "

"Dora - "

"And I don't want any food just leave me alone" Tonks yelled.

"I am leavimg the food on the table have some if you want to its good for the baby. "

Tonks heard the door close lightly …. She gently turned over and had a few spoonfuls of the soup … only for the baby she thought and then fell off to sleep still crying.

**I thought Tonks feelings should also be shown afterall she cant be strong all the time. Please bear with me … trust me they will be together …. N pls tell me how u like the story tell now .. Reviews always welcome ! Thanks you ! :D **


	3. Molly's Advice

**Thanks for all the Reviews … hope to meet all your expectations .. (btw this chap is a bit longer than the others :P ) **

"Oh Remus it's you" said Molly Weasly as she opened the door, "Come on in is Tonks here with you ? "

"No, Molly, actually I had come over … umm … well I had some stuff on my mind and wanted to talk to someone about it … "

"Of course …. Come on in sit down ", she said pointing to the sofa, "Do you want a drink? A fire wishkey perhaps? "

"A fire whiskey would be good."

"Here you go", Molly said summoning the drinks with a whisk of her wand, "So what happened?"

"Well I don't know where to start Molly…. Bt well … Tonks .. She is pregnant. "

"Oh my God! Congratulations … that is excellent news Remus ! "

"You don't get it! Nobody gets it! It's not that simple.. I am a werewolf.. And I don't want my kid to suffer from the same disease … and even if it doesnot have Lycanthropy, I don't it to be ashamed or humiliated because of me. I don't want to be a constant Threat to my wife and my kid."

"Remus ... oh Remus.. No child is ever ashamed of their parents. And why should your kid be ashamed of such a brave and loving man like you ? Infact he or she will be proud to call you ""dad"". And as far as Dora is concerned.. She needs you Remus. She needs you more than anything or anyone else she needs YOU!"

"But Molly – "

"Listen Remus when a woman is pregnant she needs her husband to support her … walk beside her hold her … calm her down when her hormone levels rise and satisfy her weird cravings. I have been there and done that and I know that I needed Aurthur at every step. Remus only you can do all that for Tonks.. only you … You can't leave her not now not in this state .. YOU MUST GO BACK! "

"Molly what I fool I have been. I have been thinking only about me. Not about Tonks or the baby… Thank you so much Molly I owe you one"

"You are always welcome Remus. Glad I could help. Will you stay for dinner? "

"No Molly not tonight…. I have to go get the mother of my baby back"

**I could have kept then apart longer … bt I got tired of it .. so next chapter remus and tonks together finally ! :D **

**Pls review… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said 1****st**** of March I would be back but just didn't feel lyk studying today … so here is the next chapter .. hope u lyk it. **

Tonks faintly heard the doorbell ring and footsteps come upto her room. Her door clicked open and she felt the light of the hallway seep in. She opened her eyes with some effort, expecting to see her mother with something to eat to give her some useless advice on how she spoiled her life by marrying Remus. But when she did open her eyes she saw the man she least expected to see but also the one she most wanted to see.

The love of her life 'Remus' standing. Even though she was very angry with him she felt too tired to argue with him right then. All she wanted to do was be in his arms the place where she felt the safest. She beckoned Remus to her. He came and sat down on the bed next to her. She kept her head on his lap, felt his hands stroke her hair and his soft kisses on the top of her head. …. She fell of to sleep blissfully happy.

She woke up next morning to see Remus come into the room with a tray full of breakfast.

"Good morning Darling. What to do you want some cinnamon tea or some orange juice? I am sorry sweetheart but no coffee. It's not good for the kid."

"Remus we can't just act as if nothing happened! You left me … ", Tonks started sobbing.

"Dora ...Dora don't cry please…" said Remus coming and sitting next to her .. Taking her hand in his . With his other hand he brushed her tears away. "I have committed a grave error my love and I have come to apologize. I am sorry I left you… I left my kid but none of that will ever happen again I love you Dora more than anything else.

"I love u too Remus ... just promise me you will never leave me ... Because I just can't live without you."

"No Dora never ever am I going to do that to you ever again. You are my life my everything. I am here with you till death does us apart! Now come on taste some breakfast."

Tonks pulled Remus close and gave him a long kiss and whispered in his ear ,"Umm before breakfast I would like to taste you my love… taste every bit of you.." and she went on to prove what she meant.

**Ohk so I don't know whether I will be able to upload the next chapter before march or not… Well wish me luck for my exams. And pls review the story. The next chap might be a bit steamy … I have nt yet decided … I am open to suggestions … love u all. **


End file.
